Mirror in your Mind
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Poems about finding yourself lost in a mirror...


_**24. RORRIM:**_

** "REACH THE OTHER REALM"**

**Am I who I was meant to be? 8**

**When I look back, what will I see? 8**

**I'm on the other side of the mirror - and so am I. 14**

**I just want to know who I am, but why? 10**

**Now I'm lost in your reflection - in my pursuit of perfection. 16**

**And I ask myself am I even real? 10**

**I just can't take this rejection - all I want is some affection. 16**

**Will my broken heart ever heal? 8**

**A thousand times again I've tried, 8**

**But I still can't reach the other side. 9**

**And as I turn the key, I see 8**

**That there is still no reflection of me. 10**

**I put my hand up to the glass; 8**

**Though it, I'm unable to pass. 8**

**Now somehow I can't go through it; 8**

**I've forgotten how to do it. 8**

**With each widening crack, 6**

**The door has closed – I can't turn back. 8**

**Broken shards of glass fall onto the floor; 10**

**Without you, I don't want to see myself anymore. 13**

**Thoughts in the mirror of my mind echo through eternity; 15** **That's what life is like on the edge of reality. 13**

**All the memories and dreams that don't matter, 11**

**Are lost in the looking-glass – I let it shatter. 12**

**This is the time and place - eye to eye, face to face; 12**

**At last, I meet you in this place. 8**

**Help me hop through - back to back, hand in hand, 10**

**Now finally, I understand. 8**

**Now she's trapped inside the mirror, 8**

**Looking for the light. 5**

**Somehow, nobody can hear her 8**

**Crying in the night. 5**

** "THERE'S SO MUCH MORE TO ME"**

**I can't look anymore; 6**

**I'm not who I was before. 7**

**I'm turning into what I fear, 8  
And it has to stop here. 6**

**I see myself in the mirror; 8**

**My reflection's getting clearer. 8**

**I'm still not sure who I should be; 8**

**There's so much more to me than you can see. 10**

**Am I a girl or just a ghost? 8**

**I was never really fully there. 9**

**Yet when I cried the most, 6**

**All they did was stop and stare. 7**

**I'm still a shadow, 5**

**Or a reflection of a rainbow. 9**

**Nothing's there, I know, 5**

**Not even an echo. 6**

**The mirror edges are so sharp; 8**

**I'll put them all to use, playing a broken harp. 12**

**It's good VS. evil - which side will win? 10  
Reality is a reflection of what lies within! 14**

**At times like these, I miss you most, 8**

**But now you're gone just like a ghost. 8**

**Standing on the other side of the glass, 10**

**Why can't you hear me as you pass? 8**

**I've lost count of the tears I cried, 8**

**The times I tried - the dreams that died. 8**

**Somehow, I've become what I hate; 8**

**Is there a way to change my fate? 8**

**Looking deep down inside, 6**

**Face to face, you will see 6**

**Only you can decide 6**

**Who you will be. 4**

** "THE MIRROR IS LYING"**

**The face I see is crying; 7**

**This mirror must be lying. 7  
All of her dreams are dying; 7**

**What's the point of even trying? 8**

**I hate the way she looks at me 8**

**With those tears in her eyes, 6**

**Like she's not who she wants to be, 8**

**And I can't stand it when she cries. 8**

**I don't know if I should, 6**

**But I would break it if I could; 8**

**Then there would be no memory 8**

**Of her dark shadow haunting me. 8**

**As I look through the glass, I see 8**

**The way my life was meant to be. 8**

**I see the life I could have had; 8**

**It's not so bad, so don't feel sad. 8**

**A smooth ripple in fluid motion 9**

**Starts as a thought - turns into an emotion. 11**

**A tear of blood falls from my eyes, 8**

**As something deep inside me dies. 8**

**I found myself lost in a strange place 9**

**And met my shadow face-to-face. 8**

**Someday, I'll find a way to pass 8**

**Through the looking-glass. 5**

**Finally, I break free 6  
From this virtual reality, 9**

**In this world of uncertainty, 8**

**Each moment an eternity. 8**

**In the broken mirror, I see 8  
My dark reflection's been set free. 8**

**In my mind, I still hear the sound 8**

**Of shattered glass upon the ground. 8**

** "LOOK INTO MY MIRROR"**

**Facing reality, you've tried, 8**

**But from the truth, you run and hide. 8**

**It's only to yourself you've lied; 8**

**Do you know who you really are inside? 10**

**I'll introduce you to somebody you don't know, 12**

**But be honest because you might not like what I will show. 14**

**The image the mirror is reflecting 10**

**Isn't exactly what you were expecting. 11**

**Another side is showing! 7**

**What's this? The glass is glowing. 7**

**In the end, truth is shown; 6**

**It's up to you what's known. 6**

**I hope you will never forget, 8  
In the mirror, who you've met. 7  
Take a deep breath. It's hard to do. 8**

**You don't want to know the real you. 8**

**Cuz the worst enemy 6**

**Is the one you can't see. 6**

**You can be who you choose to be, 8**

**But it's never easy. 6**

**Do you know who you are? 6**

**If not, you won't get far. 6**

**Tomorrow might never come; 7**

**Who will you become? 5**

**And should we separate, 6**

**Following a new fate, 6**

**Perhaps truth will divide 6**

**Mind and heart inside. 5**

**Look in the glass, 4**

**For past the veil 4**

**You'll see at last 4**

**True love won't fail. 4**

** "GIRL BEHIND THE GLASS"**

**I ran from myself until 7**

**I found a reason to stand still. 8**

**So this is it - the fight is done. 8**

**I faced my fear, and now I've won. 8**

**Now here I am, trapped within these walls; 9**

**When I get loose, you'll be the one who falls. 10**

**I'm stuck inside myself, but I want to break free; 12**

**I don't care if I die if she goes down with me. 12**

**Can you see right through me? 6**

**Lost in your reflection, am I fading away, 12**

**Like you never even knew me? 8**

**I'll come back to haunt you again someday! 10**

**I've lied to myself – nothing more to say; 10**

**I've been dying deep inside a little bit more everyday. 15**

**So take what's left of me and make it right, 10**

**I won't go down without a fight tonight. 10**

**I can't risk all this rejection; 8**

**Ever gonna reach perfection? 8**

**Never needed anyone's affection; 10**

**Nothing is left now but a reflection. 10**

**So look as far back as you know; 8**

**You are your own best friend and foe. 8**

**After you've faced yourself, it's true, 8**

**No one will be there to stop you. 8**

** "WINDOW INTO MY SOUL"**

_**On the other side of the mirror, you can see 12**_

**Things aren't the way they're supposed to be. 9**

**If you don't find the key, you'll never be free, 11**

**Trapped here in this reversed reality. 10**

**For a moment, heaven was right in front of you; 12**

**Your dreams are dead - now your nightmares have come true. 11**

**Now you're trapped in a world where you don't want to be; 12**

**Knowing your dream will never become a reality. 14**

**I'm looking for pieces of my broken heart; 11**

**The only problem is, I don't know where to start. 12**

**I need the missing parts of my mind; 9**

**I've looked everywhere, but they're so hard to find. 11**

**Only in the mirror can I see the world within; 13**

**I long for peace, but I'm still struggling with sin. 12**

**The mirror is a window that lets me see in my soul; 14**

**Now that it's broken, I'll never be whole. 10**

** "IT CAN'T BE ME"**

**With my final breath, I begin to pray 10**

**That my dark reflection will fade away someday. 12**

**I have a soul, but I can't find it anywhere; 12**

**When I look in the mirror, I see nothing there. 12  
One night my reflection reached out to touch the glass; 12  
Then she took hold of it, and through a wall, she passed. 12  
I looked out from the mirror and saw her evil eyes burn; 13  
Coming back every night, she would always return. 12**

**What happened to the person who I used to be? 12**

**Why is this dark reflection all that's left of me? 12**

**I'm only a shadow of who I used to be; 12**

**Soon there will be nothing left of me. 9**

**I must be blind, for I can't see; 8**

**The mirror has hidden the truth from me. 10  
I made a mistake. It was an error. 10  
That isn't me in the mirror. 8**

** "ANOTHER SIDE TO ME"**

**I can't recognize my own reflection; 10**

**Someone please point me in the right direction. 11**

**So tell me now, can you see what I see? 10**

**Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me! 10**

**I thought I knew what life was about; 9  
I hate to hesitate, but now I'm full of doubt. 12**

**Others seem so sure of themselves all around; 11**

**I'm searching for a purpose I still haven't yet found. 13**

**I'll take you to a place you've never been before; 12**

**You think you've heard it all? There's so much more! 10**

**You say you know me, but you can't even explore; 12**

**There is a side to me you've never seen before. 12**

**What matters most is not what others see, 10**

**But how you see yourself and who you wanna be. 12**

**Just open the door and see what lies in store; 11**

**There's no time to waste! What are you waiting for? 11**

** "I BROKE A MIRROR"**

**Looking in the mirror, I don't like what I see; 12**

**Who is this empty, hollow shell that stands in front of me? 14**

**When I was young, I didn't care how people looked at me; 14**

**Those days are gone, but I'm just part of who I used to be. 14**

**I'm trapped in this magic mirror. Why can't I go through it? 14**

**I tried to get out so many times, but I just can't do it. 15**

**When I gaze into the glass, I can't stand what I see; 13**

**I don't know who I am and it frightens me. 11**

**The pieces fall onto the floor; 8**

**I don't want to live this lie anymore. 10**

**And though they portray a thousand of me, 10  
I can't find one I want to be. 8  
The mirror is mangled - fragments fall all around; 12**

**Shattered shards of glass lying on the ground. 10**

**And as the broken pieces begin to fall, 11**

**I cry in horror, laughing at it all. 10**

** "MYSTIC MIRROR"**

**I hear a voice call out to me - turning around, I see 14**

**There is no reflection where it should be. 10**

**It feels like someone's watching me; 8**

**I don't know how I set her free. 8**

**Each time I turn my back, she's there, 8**

**Like something from my worst nightmare. 8**

**And at the wall, I stop and stare, 8**

**But I can't find her anywhere. 8**

**My hope is gone - my faith has fled; 8**

**A dark shadow stands there instead. 8**

**Her lips are black, but mine are red; 8**

**Unless I stop her, I'll end up dead. 9**

**Look into the mirror, if you dare; 9**

**You won't like what you find there. 7**

**The sight will give your soul a scare; 8**

**No nightmare could compare. 6**

** "MIRROR OF YOUR MIND"**

**When you look at your reflection, 8**

**The mirror may reveal a deception; 10**

**But if your heart is pure and true, 8**

**Then it will show the way to you. 8**

**The door to your soul can be seen; 8  
Look into a mirror and you'll know what I mean. 12**

**Why try? You started living for a lie, 10  
Thinking things would improve as time passed by. 10**

**In the mirror, you might see 7**

**That there's no reflection of me. 8**

**So shatter the mirror to rid your reflection 12**

**Of each little imperfection. 8**

**Deep down, you know you're still the same, 8**

**But this time, there's nobody else to blame. 10**

**You found the truth with just one look; 8**

**A mirror was all it took. 7**

** "TRAPPED IN THE MIRROR"**

**Wherever you go, I will follow; 9**

**I whisper a prayer when my heart feels hollow. 11**

**I'll defeat the dark shadow of my past; 10**

**If not, how much longer will I last? 9**

**I'll find a way to set you free; 8**

**I have to save what's left of me! 8**

**I stare into your evil eyes, 8**

**Finding myself lost in your lies. 8**

**You appear just for a moment, 8**

**I stop and stare; 4**

**Then you vanish in an instant 8**

**As if you were never there. 7**

**Looking in the mirror, now I am sure; 10**

**You were looking back at me. I know you were. 11**

**When you look into the mirror, what do you see? 12**

**Do you see who you are, or who you want to be? 12**

** "ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE"**

Let me in your mind - open the door; 9 Leave all thoughts behind of the world you knew before. 12

**When you look within, what do you see, my dear? 11**

**Objects in the mirror are closer than they may appear. 14**

**Tear down this wall that keeps us apart; 9**

**Take one more step and I will break your heart. 10**

**Frightened of the future, preoccupied with the past, 13**

**It's time to face the truth at last. 8**

**You've looked into the mirror for so long, 10**

**Wondering on which side you belong. 9**

**Reach out and touch the glass, my dear; 8**

**The time has come to face your fear. 8**

**Stop and look at your reflection; 8**

**Now you're part of my collection. 8**

**No one can save you now - there's no place left to hide; 12**

**I'll wait for you on the other side. 9**

_** "MISSING IN THE MIRROR"**_

**Somebody set her free, 6**

**And now she's coming after me. 8**

**From the frame, liquid silver split 8**

**So the witch could walk right through it. 8**

**See if you can find me in there, 8**

**But watch your back - better beware! 8**

**I'll be watching you from the other side; 10**

**Nightmare is there too - get ready to ride! 10**

**It's like I'm trapped each time I turn; 8**

**The eyes that gaze from the glass burn. 8**

**Stuck on this side, nobody can hear me; 10**

**My alter ego lied! They don't know the real me! 12**

**Through the door, there is a little garden; 10**

**Hearts turned to stone slowly harden. 8**

**Something is missing in the mirror, 9**

**But I never get any nearer. 9**

** "WHERE IS MY REFLECTION?"**

**For just a moment, I saw her face; 9**

**Then she vanished without a trace. 8**

**My dark reflection's in my place, 8**

**A twisted smile on her face! 8**

**Every time I blink, she's blinking; 8**

**Is she thinking what I'm thinking? 8**

**She has no soul, and she can't feel; 8**

**She's got a face, but she's not real. 8**

**I stop there and stare for a while, 8**

**Caught off-guard by her backward smile. 9**

**The girl I see just shakes her head; 8**

**What if she's the real me instead? 8**

**The mirror shatters on the floor; 8**

**Now the girl isn't there anymore. 9**

**Where's the girl I saw at first glance? 8  
I'm left standing there, lost in a trance. 8**

** "SHOW WHAT YOU SEE"**

**Take a good look at me; 6**

**You won't like what you see! 6**

**The truth can set you free, 6**

**But do you want to be? 6**

**Nothing will ever be 6  
The way it used to be. 6**

**Look deep down and you'll see 6**

**The miracle of me! 6**

**I'm tired of reality; 8**

**So please don't show the truth to me. 8**

**Am I a friend or some strange foe? 8**

**Just tell me what I want to know! 8**

**Broken mirror, set my soul free; 8**

**Just show me what I want to see! 8**

**Broken mirror, take away my fear; 9**

**Just tell me what I want to hear! 8**


End file.
